chapter 5: old memories
by sea emperor
Summary: as haru discovers a new power, a voice speaks to hi from his soul. will this voice tell him a tale of destruction by his hands or send words of guidance and truth from above?  chapter 5 from my story.


Chapter 5: old memories.

My head felt like it was about to split. Everything went around in circles; I threw up what little I had eaten earlier. My arms and legs began to twist in weird directions and everything was blurry, I couldn't see anything, but I could hear a voice.

_What is the matter? Getting dizzy? You think you are the only one in this world that is special. Let me tell you this, you are weak, you could barely defeat my dimwit partner._

The voice of the girl echoed all over the place, but in the depth of this torment I could hear another voice. It was sweet, like nothing I had ever heard before. It was a strange sensation, the voice was one I had never heard before, yet it filled me with this sensation of home.

You must fight on. Remember why you travelled this road, why you decided to go on.

It was like lightning from a clear sky. Suddenly everything cleared and my mind was blank, completely white.

I stood there in a huge white field and looked around, nothing. But suddenly something appeared, it looked like a coffin.

The voice returned, but this time it came from the coffin.

To go on, what do you need? What do you need to achieve your goals?

The question came completely unprepared, but in his soul he had no doubt.

"Power. I need power to protect those dear to me. I don't want to lose anybody else. I may not have any friends now, but I think that in my adventure I will meet many people, some whom will be my enemies and some whom will be my friends."

The coffin seemed to smile

Good answer. Thine reason is accepted. I will grant thee temporary power, but from here on thy must get thine own power.

A tiny snake appeared in her hand and it jumped and dug itself into my upper body. The pain was excruciating, but it was quickly relieved by the feeling of home. When I opened my eyes I could see again, it was like time stood still.

Thou will only have this one try, if thy fail to control the power you die, but if thy manage to control it thy may grow to immeasurable heights.

Things began to move again and I could see that my body was covered in electricity.

"What is happening?"

I had no time to think more, as soon as i had spoken another wave of the power hit me and everything began to spin again.

"Not again"

He tried to shot some lightning but it flew all over the place

Control the power, don' let it control you.

I took a deep breath and cleared my mind, archiving what I knew and didn't know. As soon as I had cleared my mind everything went slower, almost at normal pace. It was hard to see anything but I saw something, a disturbance in the spinning where it rippled, almost like the ground was water. I shot a small bolt of lightning and hit something. Whatever made my head spin had stopped so I figured it was this girls illusions.

When I saw her face anger welled up in me and the lightning slowly shifted colour from red to blue.

"you! You where the ones that killed my Sakura"

A tear dripped down my cheek as I lifted my hands and was about to shock her, but then the voice came again.

Don't!

"Why not? They killed countless innocent"

They didn't. they did not plan the attack on our village.

"Our village? Wha- no don't tell me. Sakura"

Yes, it is I.

"I wish I could hug you now, but I guess that is impossible"

Yes, it is impossible at the moment.

"Wait one second, If they did not order the attack, then who did?"

Someone familiar to you, but yet he is not known by you. The evil ruler Beelzebub.

"why would he do that?"

I am not allowed to tell you that

"okay since it is you I can believe the fact that these people did not order the attack, but how do they know you?"

It sounded like the voice sighed

Haru, meet my sister.

"what? Your sister?"

Yes, my older sister to be precise.

"if they are the good guys, why did they attack me and kill that kid? Why tell me such horrible things about themselves?"

They needed to choose if they were to follow you or not. And those kids were already dead, they were wandering spirits.

"Follow me? Follow me where?"

Follow you in your conquest against Beelzebub

"who said I wanted to fight him? I am to weak to fight him"

That is why you have to find comrades and grow in body and mind. It is not up to you to choose, your destiny has already been set, there is no escape

The last sentence echoed in his head as he suddenly passed out and hit the ground


End file.
